Detective Watts
Detective Llewelyn Watts of Station House No. 1 is introduced in Season 10, played by Daniel Maslany. Preferring the streets and outdoors instead of blackboards, stating "The truth is in the air and we must breath it in", Detective Watts is totally unlike Detective Murdoch. He is a little hard to get a handle on with regard to what he’s going to say next— a bit of a loose cannon with little in regards to social graces. Well-read, he has an existential philosopher's curiosity about human nature and an objective analytical logic in the mold of Sherlock Holmes, but processes his thoughts aloud as they come to him– unfiltered. He dines on street food and especially likes German soft pretzels. Appearances and Mentions Concocting A Killer * In a chat with Crabtree, Det. Watts deduces, "Are you the same man today you were yesterday? Your hair is not the same. You cut and discarded it. Same with your fingernails. Over time, our entire body falls away and is reconstituted. How, then, can you be the same? In truth, the continuity of personhood may be nothing more than a delusion. In fact, it makes me question our whole profession..." * In the morgue with Dr. Ogden, he observes aloud, "The detective was wrong. You're not pretty. Look at you... Classic, Romanesque bone structure, excellent physiognomic symmetry... You're not pretty, you're beautiful." Julia replies, "Well, I suppose I'm flattered." He asks, "Why? It's merely an objective assessment." A Murdog Mystery * Watts has been asked to vacate Station House No. 1 due to personality conflicts and freely admits it is his own. Happily, he has heard that there is an opening for a detective at Station House No. 4 as Murdoch is now Acting Inspector until Brackenreid returns. * Det. Watts enlists Constable Jackson in the investigation of missing women, whereupon their Detective-Constable partnership brings. [[The Missing|''The Missing]] * While he doesn't like asking for permission, he requests for Constable Jackson again, calling him an "''agreeable fellow" which is high praise coming from Watts. * He tells Jackson, "If I was a betting man. Well I was a betting man once....and that didn't go well." * Watts has a missing sister. When he was 12 years old, his older sister went missing. She was 16 years old. This is the motive behind his determination to find the missing women. Mr. Murdoch's Neighbourhood * Detective Watts finds an interesting book of Greek Gods and Goddesses belonging to Muriel Bruce which may be a valuable clue to his on-going case into the missing women. Hades Hath No Fury * Watts discovers that the woman killed in a mysterious explosion is Muriel Bruce and further investigation leads to a the Greenwood Estate and a surprise reunion with his long lost sister Clarissa Watts, now known as Athena. * Clarissa Watts abandoned her 12 year old brother because she did not want a life of servitude. Lady Greenwood was looking for a companion and when she died left her entire estate to Clarissa. * After a rough start in their working relationship, Freddie Pink relates, "You didn't choose your sister. In fairness, she didn't choose you." Watts tells her that she has a symmetrical face. Julia reassures Freddie that he meant as a compliment. (ep.1004) Hell to Pay * Watts appears at the end of the episode after Murdoch is locked up, framed by a conspiracy for the murder of Lydia Hall. With the majority of Murdoch's allies presumed dead or incapacitated, Watts appears to offer him needed help. Up From Ashes * As it turns out, Watts offer to help is a genuine offer. He attends the funeral of Jackson with Murdoch, having allowed him to attend. He then proceeds to get on Penelope Marsh's good side, acting as if he is there to follow her orders, when he is truly trying to find out what is really going on. He also tries to convince Marsh that Williams and Graham are the bad guys. * He runs into Julia in the street, who is in disguise, and takes her to the tavern where George and Brackenreid are waiting. Watts then tells the others how he stuck to the shadows when he heard things were going badly for Murdoch, and recounts how he ran into the church after the shooting occurred. He found Jackson dead, but Henry and George were alive. Ordering Henry and Jackson to be taken to the hospital, he pretends that George is dead so that he can go undercover, and takes him to Miss James, who saves his life. * He teams up with Marsh, who turns out to be on their side, to get the fingermarks of Williams and Graham, but when they can't get Williams' fingermarks, they take him to the Windsor House Hotel room that the Murdoch's live in. * In the closing scene, Watts listens in as Brackenreid makes a tribute to Jackson, and Watts mentions that 'he was a stout, earnest fellow, I liked him very much.' Watts then decides to stay on at Station House Four. Merlot Mysteries * Llewelyn Watts is an oenophile and has a sommelier Jean-Michel Larouche Coutre III. * Watts assists Murdoch in the investigation of the murder of a wine connoisseur. As they investigate the cellar, Watts reveals himself to be a bit of a wine connoisseur, able to name the notable wines in the cellar. * In order for Murdoch to have a better understanding of the different varietal charcateristics of wine, Watts conducts a tasting experiment for the Detective, resulting in Murdoch becoming quite drunk. * Investigating where the old winery used to be located, George and Watts return to the the Station House rather happily tipsy. Upon discovering that the winery was right next to the estate owned by the murder victim, Watts departs with Murdoch to determine its exact location. 21 Murdoch Street * Detective Watts gleans that John Brackenreid is not certain whether he truly wants to be a policeman. The Accident * Brackenreid Boudoir *'Llewelyn Watts' finds romance in the adventurous and well-traveled Miss Fiona Faust. The Talking Dead * Detective Watts' '''life is at risk. ''Mary Wept'' * ''Crabtree à la Carte'' * Murdoch Schmurdoch *While investigating the case with Al Jolson, '''Watts hears children singing as they pass a window. It stops him as he recognizes it as the one his mother sang to him. Jolson tells him that it is an old Yiddish lullaby and that his family must be Jewish. Highly unlikey, for his last name, Watts, is not a Jewish name. But names are changed all the time when folks get off the boat from the old country, Jolson insists, "And if your mother is Jewish, so are you." ''Shadows Are Falling *'Watts''' returns to Station House No. 1, to interview Nate Desmond. ''Free Falling * In The Future [http://frankie-drake-mysteries.wikia.com/wiki/A_Frankie_Drake_Mysteries_Cold_Case 'A Frankie Drake Mysteries Cold Case] * In 1921, Inspector '''Watts is called to help with a case that he worked on with former Chief Constable Brackenreid in 1905, but they were unable to solve. By teaming up with Morality Officer Mary Shaw and Private Detective Frankie Drake, they uncover the real culprit behind the robbery that was believed to have involved Frankie's father. Trivia * MM writer Simon McNabb: "There was a long conversation in the Writers’ Room' about how to bring in a detective who could play off Murdoch and be his opposite without being a terrible detective,... So we thought about how to come up with someone who is totally unlike Murdoch but still very much a classically great detective and in the mold of your Sherlock Holmes’. We found a nice balance—so it was really fun to see them play off each other and I think the actors did too.''" * Daniel Maslany, who plays '''Detective Watts, is the younger brother of actress Tatiana Maslany who plays Alison Hendrix in Orphan Black. * When Greg David (TV, Eh?) asked if we can trust Watt's motives at the end of Season 10, Peter Mitchell answered, "Maybe. I never trust those Maslanys. They have many faces! Laughs. Daniel is fantastic; just a very pleasant young man." * Season 11 will reveal him to be "a gadabout detective and he comes and he goes. He is semi-permanently stationed in No. 4.", according to Peter Mitchell. Watts is in at least half of the season's episodes. Gallery mm1004 Watts.PNG|Detective Watts mm1004_Detective_Watts.PNG|Concocting A Killer 1012 Det Watts and Constable Jackson.PNG|With Constable Jackson in The Missing|link=The Missing 1012 The Missing - pretzel 1.PNG|Appreciating the pretzel in The Missing 1013 Detectives on Bikes.PNG|Detectives on their wheels|link=Mr. Murdoch's Neighbourhood 1013 Book Clue.PNG|A new clue? Mr. Murdoch's Neighbourhood 1015 HHNFury 8.PNG|Farewell without forgiveness|link=Hades Hath No Fury 1015 HHNFury 7.PNG|Hades Hath No Fury 1101 Jackson's Funeral.PNG|With William Murdoch at Constable Jackson's funeral 1101 Up From Ashes Saving George.PNG|In the City Morgue helping Miss James save George|link=Up From Ashes 1113 Watts and Cherry at newsstand.png|Crabtree à la Carte Category:Police Officers Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season Ten Category:Season Eleven